1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microlithographic reduction projection catadioptric objective, and particularly including an even number of four or more mirrors and an unobscured aperture, and excluding any planar folding mirrors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microlithogrphic reduction projection catadioptric objectives, such that shown and described with respect to FIG. 3 of European patent no. EP 0 779 528 A2, are known as variants of pure catoptric objectives. FIG. 3 of the '528 application shows a system having six mirrors and three lenses. The optical surfaces are generally symmetric to a common axis upstream and downstream of the objective, respectively. As described in the '528 application, the system of FIG. 2 has a numerical aperture of only 0.55 and that of FIG. 3 only 0.6. In addition, all but one of the six mirrors shown at FIG. 3 are cut off sections of bodies of revolution, yielding mounting and adjustment face difficulties. Also, the lenses shown in FIG. 3 serve only as correcting elements having minor effect. The most image forward (or optically closest to the image plane) mirror is concave. It is desired to have an objective with a higher numerical aperture, and which is constructed for easier mounting and adjustment.
A similar objective to that described in the '528 application (above) is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,035. The objective shown at FIG. 12, for example, has nine mirrors, two lenses and two intermediate images. The object plane and image plane are situated within the envelope of the objective. The objective described in the '035 application also exhibits a low numerical aperture and offers similar mounting and adjustment difficulties as described above with respect to the '528 application. In both the '528 and '035 applications, the image field is an off-axis ring sector.
An axially symmetric type of catadioptric objective is disclosed in German patent document DE 196 39 586 A (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/263,788). The '788 application discloses an objective having two opposing concave mirrors, an image field centered at the common axis and a central obscuration of the aperture. It is desired to have an axially objective having an unobscured aperture.
Another type of catadioptric objective for microlithographic reduction projection has only one concave mirror and a folding mirror, as is described at U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,763 and European patent application no. EP 0 869 383 A.
In extending DUV lithography to sub 100-nm feature sizes or linewidths, it is desired to have a projection system with a numerical aperture of 0.65 or larger and more preferably of 0.75 or larger at a wavelength of 157 nm. As optical lithography is extended into the vacuum ultraviolet (VUV), issues surrounding the laser linewidth and material availability could cause substantive delays to the development of lithography tools for the most extreme VUV wavelengths. Therefore, it is desired to investigate optical configurations that minimize the use of available VUV optical materials.
It has long been realized that catadioptric optical systems have several advantages, especially in a step and scan configuration and various organizations have developed, or proposed development, of such systems for wavelengths below 365 nm. One catadioptric system concept relates to a Dyson-type arrangement used in conjunction with a beam splitter to provide ray clearance and unfold the system to provide for parallel scanning (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,260, 5,742,436 and 5,805,357). However,these systems have a serious drawback since the size of this beam splitting element becomes quite large as the numerical aperture is increased up to and beyond 0.65 to 0.70, making the procurement of bulk optical material with sufficient quality (in three-dimensions) a high risk endeavor. This problem is exacerbated as wavelengths are driven below 193 rm because the selection of material that can be manufactured to lithographic quality is severely limited.
To circumvent this problem, attempts have focused on the development of systems without beamsplitters. However, this prior art has either failed to achieve an adequately high numerical aperture (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,777, 5,323,263, 5,515,207 and 5,815,310), or failed to achieve a fully coaxial configuration, instead relying on the use of folding mirrors to achieve parallel scanning (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,275 and EP 0 816 892) and thereby complicating the alignment and structural dynamics of the system. In addition, these designs generally utilize mtoo any lens elements, greatly increasing the mass of the optical system.
It is desired to develop a compact, coaxial, catadioptric projection system for deep ultraviolet and/or vacuum ultraviolet lithography that uses no beamsplitters or fold mirrors in its optical path.
It is an object of the invention to provide an objective for microlithographic projection reduction having high chromatic correction for typical bandwidths of excimer laser light sources, which permits a high image-side numerical aperture, and which reduces complexity with respect to mounting and adjusting.